Jumper
Overview Jake finds the Diamond of Light and figures out that it gives him (Any anyone else who has it) teleport to any place in the galaxy... If they know how to use it. Plot 'Jake's Dream World' : In Jake's dream world, we see explosions, fires, burning buildings, and scream and terror of the people. 'Terradino (Tent)' Jake: '''Aaaah! '''Andrei: '''Dude, what is it? '''Jake, panting: Man... you won't believe the dream I had... Jared, napping: Yeah? Well, you won't believe the screaming I heard... Andrei: Yeah... I felt it too... Jared: '''You felt what? '''Andrei: It's a sign... Jared: A sign for what? Jake: To find the next stone.... 'Terradino (Mountain)' Jared: '''*sigh* Erm... how tall is this mountain and how do you know that it is here?! '''Jake: Just trust me Jared.... I know it has gotta be here! Andrei: '''Hey... do you feel that, Jake? '''Jake: '''Yeah... '''Jared: Woah, woah, woah! Jake is a psychic?! Andrei: No. It's just like... erm.. a message, if you would. Jared: '''If I would what? '''Jake: *facepalm* Anyways, we're already on top... The Hunter: *laughs* You're too little too late, heroes! Jake: Aw man! Looks like we have to... *zaps Hunter with lazer* *transforms into Sound Effects* Bring it on! *rides on Hunter's back* Give that to us! The Hunter: 'Make me! : ''Jake and The Hunter didn't know that they accidentally triggered the Diamon of Light's powers. Now, they have teleported to multiple worlds and locations. '''Grand Canyon Jake as Salamander: Catch me if you can! *jumps* *teleports* The Hunter: Curses! *transforms into monster form* Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! 'Terradino (Mountain)' Jake, back as a human: Hey guys! I'm back. So-- (a gun points at Jake's back) Oh snap! Theme Song The Unknown: '''Heh... did you think you could really out-smarted us, Grayson? '''Jake: No. I think I beat your little henchman ad sent him into the Grand Canyon.... The Unknown: Give us the stone or your little friends die! Andrei: No! Don't do it, Jake! Jared: 'You kidding me?! Jake, give him the stone and let us free! It's two out of one! C'mon! *gets poked by Andrei* I mean... no... don't, Jake! *sigh* '''Jake: '''Fine... i'll give you the stone... over my dead body! *transforms into Canine* *attacks The Unknown* : ''While fighting The Unknown, the stone slipped away from Jake's hands. '''Jared: *makes a small mechanical knife* I'm free! *sees the stone* I got it! *catches it* Ha ha! *gets bumped by Toy Maker* Toy Maker: No it is mine! *catches the stone* Andrei: '(broke free from the rope) *punches Toy Maker* Too late. Mine now! *falls down* : ''After several minutes, Jake finally catched it. '''Jake: Haha! Got it-- *gets punched by The Unknown* The Unknown: No. It is mine now! Muwahaha! *uses the stone* Take me too the... Temple of the Primes! Jared, Andrei, and Toy Maker: What? Jake: 'No! Must stop him! *goes with The Unknown* 'Temple of the Primes Jake, waking up: Ugh... Where-- Where am I? The Unknown: '''Well... I am in the Temple of the Primes, and you are in your doom! '''Jake: '''Grrr... take this! *zaps The Unknown* '''The Unknown: You dare do that to me?! *sees the stone* The stone! : Then, The Unknown started to chase the '''moving' stone. Jaje also followed. The two chased the stone until it took them into a cave.'' The Unknown: '''You are not gong to make it alive, Grayson! *throws Jake to the cave's wall* Jake then fell unconcious. '''Jake, waking up: Ugh... wheres The Unknown? Oh great... bet' he left me in this place and got the stone.. 'Temple of the Primes (Temple)' Jake, walking towards the temple: Well... now I know why they call it Temple of the Primes... heh... : While trying to find a door, Jake managed to find the Diamond of Light. Jake then saw a Diamond of Light-shaped-crest. Jake managed to open that, too. : The door opens... Jake: Woah... : Jake sees a bridge which is gold, and the river beneath it is filled with lava. The Unknown: '''I would like to thank you for openig the door for me, Grayson. '''Jake: '''Erm... why didn't you do it yourself? '''The Unknown: '''Hehehe... only extraordinary humanoids can open the door. Didn't you know that? * tries to strangle Jake* Now choose. Lava or be on my side and become a pwerful ally.... '''Jake: Really? Well, lava, of course. The Unknown: Fine then! *throws Jake into the lava* You could've been a powerful ally... but you decided to be a fool... Jake as Salamander: '''Not really! *thrws fire at The Unknown* *pushes The Unknown into the lava* Erm... why aren't you dead yet? '''The Unknown: Gah! I shall have revenge, Grayson! You hear me?! GRAYSOOOOON!! *drowns* Jake as Salamander: Shut up and die already! *turns back into Jake* Now... is my hair fixed? How do I look? Man... I can't wait to ask the Primes so may questions! *goes into the light* I hope that light isn't what I think it is... 'Unknown Location (Something described as "''A shiny light") '''Elder #1: '''Hello, Jacob M. Grayson. Nice to finally meet you. We are not the Primes, but we are the second highest rank. '''Jake: Erm... it's spelled "Jakecob" but okay. I was looking forward to the Primes... but the elders are okay Elder #2: We know that you have been waiting for this... Jake: Yeah. I wanna ask a question... what was I meant for? What are these dreams i'm having? What is my destiny? Elder #1: We are truly sorry, but we cannot answer you this. It is because you have to choose it. We cannot tell you what to do. Jake: Oh okay... Elder #2: '''But I know that you have more questions for us, yes? '''Jake: '''Yeah... can I change the future? I already saw what I will becvome, but I do not want that to happen. Can I change it? '''Elder #1: We are afraid that it is up to you, Jake Grayson, to do what you think is right. Jake: '''You know, you aren't giving me any help here... '''Elder #4: '''We know... '''Jake: '''Can I just ask one question that you will give a secific answer? '''Elder #3: Very well... Jake: '''Who ate my quiche? '''Elder #1: '''It was Jared... '''Jake: Whew... thanks. Anyways... looks like-- Elder #2: '''You have to go. I believe you already now how to use the teleporter stone. '''Jake: Yeah... *uses the stone* Take me back to Jared and Andrei... pretty please... *teleports back* 'Terraino (Mountain)' Jared: Whew... glad we beat up those cowardly goons of The Unknown. Andrei: '''Yeah... he needs to get better ones... speaking of The Unknown... where's Jake? '''Jared: He isn't dead. We know he can beat that Unknown in seconds! Andrei: '''Am I hearing feelings for Jake? '''Jared: No... i'm just-- Jake: I'm back! Jared: '''Jake! We were just talking about you! '''Jake: '''Erm... kay'. How bout' we go back to earth? '''Jared: But we haven't found all the stones yet... Andrei: Well... I had a vision... all the stones are... on earth... Jared: What?! So earth will become a battle field for the stones?! That'll freak out Eric! Jake: 'Well... c'mon then! Let's head back to earth! *teleports to earth* 'Earth (Eric's RV) Eric: *sigh* It's been long since we haven't seen Jake and the others. Vincent: '''Do you thik they're... nah... '''Samantha: *sees Jake and the others zapping back on earth* Hey! Look! They're back! Micah: Really? Sweet! 'Earth (Out of Eric's RV)' Jake: Hey guys! Where's the welcome party? Samantha: '''So how did it go out? '''Jake: Well we got tons of stones like *reaches for the stuff in the bag* Hey... where's the Diamond of Light? Jared: 'We just had it a while ago! '''Johnny: '''Don't worry. I'm sure it's there... 'The Unknown's Lair The Hunter: My master... I have retrieved the Diamond of Light. The Unknown: Excellent, Hunter. Now, we have the power to go to any place in the world... Anywhere... *laughs* END Major Events *Jake, Andrei, and Jared go back to Bellwood. *Eric and the others make their debut since I See You In My Sapphire Ball. *Jake travels to the Temple of the Primes. Characters *Jake Grayson *Jared Nik *Andrei 'Debuts' *Eric Salov *Samantha Nora *Johnny Niller *Vincent Mac *Micah Gil 'Villains' *The Unknown *The Hunter *Toy Maker *Zombozo *The Dentist Trivia *Even though it was named "Temple of the Primes", the Elders ae located in it. *It is revealed that there are several ranks. First being the Primes, second being the Elders. *Eric, Micah, Samantha, Johnny, and Vincent make their debut here. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123